Grease Headcanons (open for all) UPDATED
by TheFirstSoundYouGaveHer
Summary: Here I share my headcanons about my Grease babes, and I encourage you all to share too, in the review section !
1. T-Babies

My Grease Headcanons:

T-Birds:

kenickie

-When around people he doesnt know, hes, like, super quiet

-He hangs in the corner at family events

-cares a lot about what people think about him (but he will never admit it)

-He is the most annoying bf in the WORLD! He doesnt leave Betty alone

-likes talking on the phone

-he sweats a lot and is self conscious about it

-super sharp teeth

-and loves sweets and candy like that's 45% of his diet

Danny

-super goofy

-has the most ugliest, loudest laugh! like oh my god!

-and once he starts laughing he cant stop, like he'll turn red and start crying and all that

-oozes confidence (if he likes you he'll just walk up and start talkin)

-he loves Sandy very much like i cant even stress this enough! He loves that girl!

-he calls her mushy things like 'doll-baby', 'small handy Sandy', 'Sandy-baby', etc etc

-i stg he will laugh at anything

-loves his t-birds very much also (just dont expect him to say it) *remember when they all shared a sundae?

-he has classes with some of them and they just

-said Kenickie looks like a kangaroo (in a fight) and hasnt regretted it

-loves hugs & kisses (!)

Doody

-if this were the era of phones he would be the one who snapchats everything

-hypes up when people are fighting

-rlly good at giving foot massages

-gets his allowance when he does all of his chores, keeps his room clean and his grades up ("When I'm a good boy I do!"

-WOn Frenchy over by serenading her with his guitar (which hes really talented at)

-Helps Putzie choose his outfits

Putzie

-really bad at dressing (gets help from doody)

-hes short (5'6)

-real name is Roger but earned 'Putzie' buy being ( you guessed it ) kind of a putz

-but has really big hands for some reason?

-Hes so SWEET HE WALKS JAN TO HER CLASSES

-doesnt like soda (it makes his stomach hurt)

-he tried dying his hair a darker color n it was a DISASTER

\- school picture always comes out lookin nice

Sonny

-He picks the flowers in Marty's hair (even if they're fake)

-claims he can sing (he cant)

-accidentely kissed Danny by bumping into him and hasn't forgotten it about it since

-Hand painted all of the "T-Birds" on everyone's jackets

-lactose intolerant but he doesnt care


	2. Pink Ladies

Pink Ladies (and Sandy):

Rizzo:

-loves her Pinks (and Sandy) but through "tough love" (She means no harm...That's just her way!)

-has a bunch of stuffed animals (shhhh)

-lives with her dad

-don't ask her to play sports

-she's kinda bad

-got into an altercation with Cha-Cha at the Christmas party

-wears dark lipstick when she's feelin fancy

-hair was long sophomore year

-bites her nails

-she adores Kenicke but can't stand him at the same time

Marty:

-has a gap in her front teeth

-knows how to talk her way out of a sticky situation

-got into pen palling after a project in the 3rd grade

-has a total of 12 men writing to her

-shares clothes, accessories, jewelry etc with Frenchy

-very quirky (the cute kind)

-wears contact lenses

-currently pulling a C- in algebra

-was middle school homecoming queen

Jan

-wakes up super late

-that's why she doesn't really put time into her outfits at school

-BUT! When she wants to, she can really pull off a look

-Has an autographed picture of Lucille Ball

-Moms apple pie won 1st in the county fair

-Has a lot of stains on her Pink Ladies jacket (but she washes, she's just messy)

-bad pun queen

-date night with putz is Thursday

-talented at writing

Sandy

-like Danny, she also has a loud, obnoxious laugh (people HATE it when the two are out together)

-never learned how to swim

\- participates at soup kitchens

-loves snuggling with Danny very much (they're both touchy-feely)

-never became a Pink Lady (not that they don't like her, they just forgot lol)

-stuffed her bra for the "Your the One that I Want" scene (small boobs)

-tries a bunch of different hairstyles

-doesn't sweat much (she can run a lap on the reach and still be dry)

-extremely ticklish

-her bangs are a mystery

Frenchy

-also very versatile with hairstyles

-snorts when she laughs

-drinks with pinky up

-huge wardrobe

-shares with Marty

-always carries an emergency make up kit

-ALWAYS

-she's really god at styling hair, just not dying and tinting

-paints her own nails

-vegetarian (except fish)

-begs her parents for money

-earned Frenchy from actually being of French descent (last name is LaFavre) (Riz just likes to tease)

-very neat, pretty handwriting (dots her i's with hearts)


End file.
